A Bassist and His Brother
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Perhaps the past is history, but for some, the past never dies. The past lives on, holding a strong grudge that never goes away. The grudge only gets stronger, making the one who holds it hateful. But, sometimes you must face your past to complete your quest. Even if you're forced to. Accepting OCs!


**Grim: *hiding* 'Sup guys! New story about Azrael's past! Hurray! **

**Broken: GRIM! **

**Grim: Enjoy the story! **

_**-FURRIES-**_

_**~3150 BC~**_

"How _dare_ you!" a male in a gray hoodie hissed, the hood pulled up so it covered his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, brother! I-I didn't m-mean to!" another hooded male replied, his voice shaking. He wore a darker purple hoodie, his hood also pulled over his head to cover his eyes.

"I can't believe you!" the one in the gray continued. "I trusted you! I protected you! I did everything to make sure you'd survive, and this is how you repay me?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Brother, please! I-"

"Save it!" The purple hooded male flinched, knowing the other was beyond furious. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand!"

"You wouldn't hurt your own brother, would you?"

"Who knows? We know you'd do it!"

"It was an honest mistake!"

"Don't speak! Your words are useless! You know what you were doing was wrong, and yet you continued to do it!"

"Broth-"

"Shut up!"

The gray hooded male punched the other, sending him backwards, and making him land on the ground. The younger groaned in pain, looking up to see his brother storming away.

"And _never_ come back!" the older shouted over his shoulder. "I could care less if you got killed!"

The boy who still stayed on the ground cried, purple tears sliding down his cheeks.

_**~Present Day~**_

Azrael sat on the bus, glaring at the land that passed him. Azrael was a male who had pure white skin, pure red eyes with faint blood stains falling from them, and wore a gray hoodie with the hood up, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. He also had white polar bear ears that were hidden by his hood, and a polar bear tail. _'After all these years, I'm going back. I promised myself I never would, but I've broke that promise now.'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. He hated the place they were going to. It made him sick.

"Why are we going here again, Grim?" Azrael asked, his voice rough. Grim had fair white skin, white hair with aqua highlights, and aqua eyes. She wore a black tank top with a strange red design on the chest, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also had a lip ring, black glasses, and white fox ears and tails that were tipped aqua.

"Don't know. Ask the driver." she replied, not even looking up as she pointed to Lumpy. The hooded male growled quietly.

"I don't need to know _that_ bad." he replied with a hiss, looking back out the window. He didn't really like Lumpy much. The male annoyed him greatly.

"Azrael?" Risky's high-pitched voice came. Risky had fair white skin, white hair that was tipped red and blue, a blue left cat ear, a red right cat ear, a blue left eye, a red right eye, and a white wolf tail that had a blue stripe, then a white, and then the rest was red. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, blue converse, and red fingerless gloves.

"What?" Azrael spoke, taking a glance back at the young drummer. Risky was in the band 'Deathly Nights', along with Azrael, Grim, and Broken. Broken had the same color skin as Grim, green eyes, black hair that was tipped green, and black glasses. He wore a black zip-up hoodie, black jeans, black slip-on Vans, and a skull choker.

"Why is there sand in the desert?" Risky asked, looking at the bassist with eyes filled with wonder.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm old, but not _that_ old!" he replied. The boy giggled.

"You're from the Stone Age, how come you don't know?" he asked in a giggle.

"Keep talking, and I'll punch _you _back to the Stone Age!" he snarled, his hand now in a tight fist, as he held it up. The drummer squeaked in fear, retreating back to his seat. Azrael possessed strength no one had. One punch, and his fist would easily go through your skull!

"Azrael! Don't you dare hurt that boy!" Grim snapped, glaring at the older. Azrael froze. Those words brought back unwanted memories. The hooded male growled, shaking his head and glaring out the window once more.

_**~Hours Later~**_

"We're here!" Lumpy announced. Everyone quickly got off the bus, stretching their limbs and looking around.

"Lumpy," Cuddles spoke, looking back at the taller male. "This place has no people in it."

"Maybe they're home?" he replied, smiling down at the younger who sighed.

"Ooo!" Risky ran over to a stand that had a collar on it.

"What'd ya find, kitten?" Grim asked, now standing by the young drummer. He pointed to the collar that had caught his eye. It was made of stone, with a large garnet in the middle of it.

"You like that?" she asked. He nodded his head happily. She smiled, patting his head.

"I'll get it for ya for your birthday." she promised. Risky's face fell. She only smiled, gently pushing him towards the group that started to walk. She grabbed the collar, left some money on the stand, and followed the others. She hid the gift for the boy in her pocket, knowing she would have to find out his birthday. She never knew when it was, and he never told anyone.

_**~Some Minutes Later~**_

"Okay, here we are, everyone!" Lumpy said, proudly standing in front of multiple huts that were made of twigs.

"Ugh. This place is so disgusting!" Giggles complained, looking at the shelter they had.

"Then sleep outside!" Grim said harshly.

"Now, Grim dear, that wasn't very nice!" Sunstar called after the girl. Sunstar had fair white skin, light yellow hair, gold eyes, and wore a gold dress with matching shoes.

"And I' not a nice person!" she reminded the elderly woman. Azrael sighed.

"This is going to be a long vacation." he muttered, following the girl, Broken and Risky right behind him.

**Grim: There we go! Hope you enjoyed!**

Broken: *glares at Grim* You may enter your OC! Here's the form!

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Age:**

Personality:

**Clothing:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Animal Ears and Tails (color and type):**

**Anything Else? (tattoos, piercings, jewels, etc.): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crushes:**

**How Would They React in a Fight?: [] Fight Back [] Run Away [] Defense (blocks every hit they take)**

**Any Problems?(NO FLIPPY OCs OR ANYTHING BASED OFF OF A CHARACTER!):**

**Powers:**

**Weapons: **

**History: **

**Grim: That's it! Kinda long, but it's what we need, 'cause it's gonna be crazy! Also, please don't add **_**too**_** many OCs. I'm kinda lazy, and writing down all the info will kill me.**

Broken: And we're sorry for putting up another story.

**Grim: Yeah... Well, GOODBYE SLAYERS!**

**Broken: Bye!**


End file.
